Kuon Rangetsu
Appearance Kuon has light blond hair and emerald eyes . Her skin's fair besides a visible scar over her cheek and collar bone ,Kuon also has a tattoo of a sunflower on the right side of her hip. Kuon wears a traditional Kimono , representing her homeland . Her left eye is hiddn underneath Kuon's hair, and its not of the same colour, its Hazel. an odd genetic of the Rangetsu family Kuon's well built and fit from the rigorous training shes been through. Personality Kuon's an odd individual , shes very positive and always sees the glass as an 'half full' . A young 'happy go lucky' samurai . Kuon is also caring despite having her mercenary-type ways. Kuon could be easily infuriated if provoked . She enjoys fighting and training more then anything, She could get so invested in a fight that she would forget about other motives she might have which is a big downside yet such intense focus is also a plus . She has a major sweet tooth , candies and sweets are really her cup of tea. Spending all of her life in Moonshine Island shes not very familliar with other cultures and ways of life . Kuon has little experience regarding a ship or how to take care of it. its a miracle by itself she made it out of her island by herself. As a swordsman she strives to hone her skills . She respects her bushido code more then anything '-' "Always return that which you've borrowed,even if you must repay it with your life." '-' "Protect your lord" '-' "Fear is just a burden , cast it away" Biography Kuon was born on an Island called 'Moonshine' in the west blue . her family is a well known one of mercenaries and swordsmens, the Rangetsu clan,renowned for their sense of duty and commitment. They use foreigner sword techniques and are renowned throughout the world to be skilled and quite bizzare. Her brother is the current head of the Rangetsu family , he killed his father to achieve that , and thats perfectly normal. You can only become the head of the family if you manage to defeat the previous one . Kuon and her brother fough many times... 1072 to be exact. But she never defeated him ..not even once. Ever since she was a kid she dreamt of being strong , capable like her father. Capable of besting everyone . To never expereince defeat She was naive and she grew to learn that defeat is simply part of maturing. Kuon never had the time to grow like a normal girl , her parents were strict with the training ,especially with the competiton to be head of the clan brewing between Kuon and her brother . A competition to ultimately take their old man's head ,and succed the clan . Its twisted for outsiders but Kuon could casually talk about it , because that has been her reality all along . Kuon had an unconditional love for flowers and she couldnt stand anyone ruining their beauty . She named some of her techniques after flowers she liked And was nicknamed 'Sunflower' by her beloved father . She took up the name since she did like it . Age 19 , her father was challenged and killed by her brother . As much as it was tragic it was bound to happen . Her brother felt monstrously strong compared to her . After killing her father he set out to the grand line , leaving Kuon with a feeling of emptiness , and rage ..and a burning flame, why did he spare me? The thought crossed her mind many times. Kuon had little to no navigation skills yet she was determined to set out to the grand line. her ambitions werent as noble . All she wanted was to be her brother's equal. But the grand line....is it even possible sailing there? Alone? No. Striving to hone her skills and move everforward Kuon decided to take on the pirate's life and experience the world outside To see what it may offer To see how far her blade would sharpen , and to ultimately defeat.. No , kill her brother .. Professions Weapon Specialist (Primary): A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Katana and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Blacksmith (Secondary): A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits 'Professional Traits' Hardened Fighter (1 Slot): Rigorous training through durability building exercises has increased the durability of select parts of this character’s body. From their elbows to their fingertips and from their knees to their toes, these characters have gained flesh that has become tough like iron, making them much more resistant to physichal damage. 'General Traits' Goliath Strength (2 Slots): This character's strength is boosted by 20%. Signature Technique: Aconitum Quickdraw (1 Slot): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique nor can it be for techniques only possible through special technique points. Combat Style Kuon practiced how to swing a blade her whole life and so shes very adapt with it. Swinging it comes like a second nature for her. The Rangetsu style consists of using fluid and quick strikes, involving kicks when needed. When Kuon underestimates her opponents she would rush in without a second thought. She acts and then thinks. Yet she learns quickly and adapts to a situation. She was called the 'Sunflower' samurai in her country for a reason, it indicated her elegant fighting style. Both when offensive and defensive. Kuon could be provoked easily but when that happens she wouldnt rush in, she would then start to calculate her next move wich is quite a strange habit by itself. Statistics Items Brass Katana: A simple Katana made out of brass. Kuon decided to not take advantage of her family's fortune, starting a clean slate with a modest blade. Techniques Feats Category:Approved